The (Mis)Adventures of Jackie Tyler and the TARDIS
by amadmaninabluebox
Summary: When the TARDIS stays in place after the Doctor and Rose leave her flat, Jackie gets suspicious...


Instead of doing homework, I decided to write a fic (my life choices are obviously in order)... I hope you like it!

**o~O~o**

Jackie Tyler stood in the window as she watched her daughter and the Doctor walk towards his blue box, hand in hand. The Doctor leaned in to say something to Rose and she laughed, and he spun her around before Rose unlocked the door with flourish.

_So she had a key. Hmm_, she thought

Jackie waited, expecting to hear the familiar _vworp vworp vworp _and see the TARDIS fade into space or wherever the hell they went, but the box remained solid and in place.

That was odd.

Usually, the Doctor was ready to leave and already telling Rose about some strange alien planet he was going to take her to as soon as they walked through the front door. So why wasn't he leaving now?

Jackie turned the kettle on. The TARDIS could wait. She would watch an episode of _EastEnders, _and maybe call up Howard, and by then it would probably be gone.

_Right?_

o~O~o

Jackie was concerned now. It had been _hours _since the Doctor and Rose had left her flat, but the TARDIS was still in the courtyard below.

_Were one of them hurt? Ill? Is Rose okay? Hell, is that bloody alien okay?_

Jackie decided to make another cuppa, and if the TARDIS wasn't gone by then, she would go investigate.

Her plan didn't even go into action when Bev called, and for a while Jackie forgot about the still-present TARDIS.

o~O~o

This was getting ridiculous, in Jackie's opinion. It was dark out, and the TARDIS hadn't moved an inch.

Jackie sighed. She didn't _want _to leave her flat, and she vaguely remembered telling the alien that '_No, I do __**not **__want to have a look in your box, ta, ever,' _but her curiosity and worry won out.

_Bigger-on-the-inside spaceship box, here I come. _

She grabbed her coat and headed out towards the TARDIS.

Jackie's worry grew when she tried the door and found it unlocked.

_They always lock their doors, talkin' about hordes of Genghis Khan all that. Why not now?_

Jackie apprehensively opened the doors, and locked them behind her, just in case.

When she looked around, the TARDIS hummed and flickered the lights that lead down one of the many hallways. Jackie remembered Rose telling her that the TARDIS was alive, and that "_There are all different halls, Mum, ones that go to the kitchens and different ones that go to the library, and ones that go to bedrooms, and so on." _

Jackie decided to follow the flickering lights, since Rose trusted the Time ship (even if she was a little creeped out by the whole _alive _bit), and headed down the indicated hallway.

When she reached the end, she found two beautiful wooden doors. _Here goes, _she thought. But before she could even touch them, the doors opened of their own accord.

_If she's trying to scare me, she's well on her way to doin' so, _Jackie thought, and stepped into the room.

It was a magnificent library, with a roaring fire and multiple plush couches on the one side of the room, and rows upon rows of books all around. The open spaces on the walls were full of pictures, ranging from framed photographs of different young women with men who Jackie assumed was the Doctor(s) with different faces, to paintings of a beautiful place with red grass and silver trees. Jackie looked up and saw a _second floor, _still full of books.

_This is how Rose lives!? No wonder she doesn't want to leave! _she thought to herself.

Jackie wandered over to the side of the room with the couches, then stopped and stared.

Resting on the armchair was the Doctor and Rose, curled up together under a thick blue blanket. Rose was practically laying on top of him, her head resting on his chest and her hand curled over one of his hearts. The Doctor had one of his arms wrapped around her waist, the other around her back, and he somehow managed to look protective even with his eyes closed. There were faint smiles on both their faces, and a Charles Dickens book balanced precariously on top of a large stack of books beside them. Both Rose and the Doctor appeared to be sleeping, and Jackie looked at them tenderly from where she stood.

They made quite the picture of a happy couple, snuggled together by the fire.

Even though they always denied it (_NO, Mum, we're just friends, stop making comments! _and _You humans, always have your minds in the gutter, and-ooooh is that strawberry jam), _Jackie could see as plain as day that her daughter and her daughter's alien were in love.

Jackie sniffed. It had been so long since anyone had held _her _like that. She shook her head and remembered why she was here. _Wake them up, make him leave, simple as that._

But she couldn't bring herself to move towards them, and she remembered how Rose had said that he didn't sleep much, and she thought of how they acted when they were awake, all invasions of personal space (really, they had absolutely _no _concept of the thing) and hand-holding and hugs.

So Jackie turned away, and slowly walked down the hallway, out of the TARDIS, back to her flat, smiling all the way at Rose and her crazy alien.

_They'll remember to go somewhere in the morning._


End file.
